with You
by ShainaTheDarkRose
Summary: Porque ella le prometió quedarse a su lado. Ahora, cumplirá su promesa. Las parejas sobran en la pizzeria y Balloon Boy esta por descubrirlo. Mal Summari :P/XD. Foxica, BonniexBonbon, Toy ChicaxMangle, y muchas mas :)


Advertencias~

-Los animatronix estarán humanizados

-Leve mención The MarionnetxOcxGolden y FreddyxOc

-BBxBG

BradleyxBaby

A leer :)

La pizzeria estaba llena ese día. Todos los niños corrían por el establecimiento.

Los animatronicos estaban encendidos y en funcionamiento. BB saludo a los niños con su inconfundible "_**Hi, Hello, Jajaja" **_mientras repartía globos.

Cerca de el, una niña y un niño estaban juntos. La niña tironeaba la mano del niño, llevándolo a otra parte. Se les quedo viendo, embelesado, cuando la niña puso un tierno beso en la mejilla del niño. Este permitió entonces que ella lo arrastrase.

BB repitió esa escena en su mente: solo que no con una niña pelinegra y un niño rubio; una niña castaña con destellos rosa y un niño castaño claro.

Aun podía recordarla. Ella lo miraba con una gran sonrisa, sus ojos se iluminaban con luz rosada y la emoción hacia que su voz sonase mas celestial de lo que era naturalmente.

Salio de su ensoñación, con las quejas de los niños y el supervisor mirándolo raro, como si estuviera roto.

Retomo su rutina, saludando y entregando globos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-*

Esa noche no había guardias a quienes conocer. Aun no habían contratado al nuevo amigo. Por lo que todos se entretenían como podían.

Generalmente, el no se movía. Pasaba la noche quieto, vagando entre la realidad y sus pocos recuerdos. Pero hoy no quiso intentarlo, no quiso pensar en ellos.

Camino por la pizzeria, mirando.

De esta forma, se dio cuenta de cosas. Cosas que antes no notaba.

Foxy intentaba reparar a Chica, se acercaba a ella y depositaba suaves besos en sus mejillas, frente y pelo. La abrazaba y la cuidaba. E, increíblemente, ella no se negaba, le devolvía los abrazos y se frotaba levemente con el; cosa muy rara, ya que era muy sabido que Chica era una Tsundere sin remedio.

_**Ellos de seguro están juntos**_. Pensó el niño de los Ballons, mientras se alejaba del hueco de la cortina de la kid's Cove por el cual espiaba. _**Al menos ellos son felices aquí**_.

Toy Bonnie paso corriendo junto a el. _**¿Porque tendrá tanta prisa?**_ Se pregunto BB.

La siguió, silencioso, hasta que la vio entrar en Parts/Services. _**¿Porque entra allí? ¿No sabe que Bonnie la echara por ser Toy y no pertenecer a ese lugar?**_ Ciertamente Bonnie tenia mal carácter cuando alguien entraba en el territorio de los "Old". Espero unos minutos, esperando ver a Bonbon ser echada de ese lugar; cosa que no ocurrió. Se acerco a la puerta entre abierta... y se llevo una sorpresa. Bonbon estaba acostada sobre el pecho de Bonnie, tocando su guitarra mientras el Old le acariciaba la cabeza con el brazo que todavía tenia. _**V**__**alla, esto es una sorpresa**_ El niño suspiro, continuando su camino _**Siento algo de... envidia**_ Acepto.

_**Tal vez... tal vez...**_ Camino tranquilo hasta el Show Stage, quizá Toy chica podría animar... _**¿¡Que cara..?!**_ Se quedo de piedra. Aquella que se enredaba alrededor de Toy Chica era... Mangle?. Evidentemente si. Estaban juntas, en una posición muy comprometedora, sonriéndose cómplices. Toy Chica se acerco a la cara de Mangle, la cual la desvió al ultimo momento, provocando que la primera besara su mejilla y luego la llamo... Chichi?. _**Debería prestar atención mas seguido**_ Pensó para si mismo, viendo como se besaban. O intentaban. El pico de Chichi se los impedía. Mangle se lo quito, guardándolo entre sus piezas. En ese momento se dieron un beso. BB se fue, preguntándose ¿quien era la tachi en esa relación?... _**Toy Chica, definitivamente**_ Asintió, convencido.

Suspiro, ¿era el único que estaba solo? No, Freddy tampoco tenia a nadie. Sonrió, dispuesto a encontrar compañía. Ahora ¿donde estaría el oso?. Ya lo recordaba! Ese día el se había dirigido al puesto del guardia. Apuro el paso.

Se metió en la ventilación izquierda, hasta asomar la cabeza... Y se quedo mudo de la impresión. Freddy estaba besuqueándose con una niña peli-rosa; la tenia acorralada sobre el escritorio y... ella no parecía querer separarse. No... un momento, esa era... Cupcake?!

Se metió en la ventilación de nuevo, intentando no hacer ruido. _**Primero una pareja Yuri y luego un Lolicon... o pedofilo. Esta pizzeria es muuuy normal**_. Pensó, irritado.

Camino hasta Party Room, sorprendiéndose al ver a Toy Freddy mirando una foto. Tenia la típica cara de... no... ¡¿El también?!. Tenia cara de bobo enamorado mientras veía la foto que una de las coordinadoras se tomo con el. Ella se llamaba... Zaira? Algo así.

_**¡Primero Yuri, luego pedofilia y ahora Robofolia!?**_ No podía ser. No porque le pareciera mal. Si no, porque la mayoría tenia a alguien... y el no. _**Cada vez me deprimo mas**_ Se lamento.

Tal vez debería ir a Prizze Corner, a escuchar la triste canción de The Marionnet. Si, eso seria lo mejor.

Al llegar, noto que golden estaba allí también. Ambos escuchaban la caja musical y se compartían un... ¿Peluche?. _**Malditos pedofilos!**_ Ese peluche era de Lili-Pop, también llamada Celia, la hija de un coordinador. _**¡La niña solo tiene 8 años! Por amor a la existencia**_ Olían el peluche, lo abrazaba y hasta lo besaban con adoración.

_**Y luego se supone que son los mas sabios y serios**_ Pensó, irónico.

Esto lo dejaba solo, el único sin alguien a quien amar, con quien estar. Se sentía olvidado y desechado. Se supone que ninguno de ellos debería estar juntos _**No, no puedo ser tan egoísta**_ Se reprendió. _**Son mis amigo y mi única familia; me limitare a estar feliz por ellos**_ Pero eso, duele menos decirlo, que hacerlo.

Camino hasta Game Area, arrastrando los pies. Los ojos le picaban por la ganas de derramar liquidas y brillantes perlas negras.

Se dejo caer en medio de la sala, agotado emocionalmente.

-"_Hi! Hello! Jijijij"_-

Abrió los ojos a tope, aquella voz aniñada no era suya. Era demasiado... femenina.

Y entonces ella apareció. Casi la confunde con su reflejo. Casi. Era una copia casi exacta de el, con pequeños detalles que desmentían el parecido.

Era una alucinación, no podía ser otra cosa. Pero era... _**demasiado real**_.

-_Bradleyyy~_\- Llamo, con voz melosa, juguetona -_Te extrañe mucho-mucho_\- Canturreo y luego solto una risilla picara.

Los ojos de BB se abrieron a tope. ¿Quien era esa niña casi exactamente igual a el?.

-_¿No me recuerdas Brad? ¡Eres muy malo! Mira que no acordarte de mi_\- Regaño ella.

-_No se quien eres...yo soy Balloon Boy, no se quien es Bradley_\- Tal vez, ella lo confundía con alguien mas.

-_Are que me recuerdes_\- Ella puso sus manos en sus mejillas, pero el solo sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

Brad entro en la Pizzeria, ansioso. Ella ya debería estar esperándolo.

-_¡Tardaste mucho! Llevo aquí parada 20 minutos_\- Se quejo una pequeña niña.

El la miro, feliz de que ella aun lo esperase.

-_Deberías haber entrado_\- Le dijo, aunque le agradecía que lo esperase.

-_Eres mi mejor amigo, siempre te esperare tonto_\- Ella tomo su mano. La niña tenia su misma edad, pero parecía mas pequeña y mas frágil. -_Hoy iremos a ayudar a la señorita Foxyne y también buscaremos Tikets para cambiarlos en Prize Corner_\- Planeo ella.

El la siguió. Durante todo el día y por toda la pizzeria, no se separaron.

-_Me prometes algo_\- Le pidió Brad a la pequeña.

-_Si, claro... ¿Que?_\- El sonrió, ni siquiera sabia lo que quería pero ya le había dicho que si. Eso solo pasaba con el.

-_Promete que siempre me esperaras y me acompañaras_\- Le pidió, tomándola de las manos.

-_No seas tonto, yo siempre te esperaría, aunque no fuera una promesa, siempre estaría contigo_\- El sonrió, muy feliz

_-Gracias Baby, eres la mejor_\- Pero antes de alegrarse mas, ella lo freno.

-_Pero a cambio, quiero que me des un besito aquí_\- Y ella señalo sus labios, mientras se ponía toda colorada.

El roso los labios de ella, de forma muy inocente y rápida. Luego, ambos se pararon tomados de las manos y fueron a comer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-*

Se juntaron en el parque. Ese día hacia mucho calor, pero de todos modos se juntaron como cada domingo. Ella tenia un gato en las brazos. Mismo gato que los había seguido desde la esquina de la casa de ella hasta la plaza.

Ella se encontraba pensativa.

-_Para serte sincera, odio el verano_\- Comento.

El saco el teléfono y los auriculares de su hermana y le paso un auricular a ella. Comenzaron a escuchar la música que le gustaba a Baby. Vocaloid, según lo que sabia.

Ella acariciaba al gato negro con suavidad. De pronto, el gato se erizo y gruño. Salto de los brazos de Baby y corrió. Ella lo siguió y Brad también, pero se quedo atrás, ya que ella corría mas rápido.

El gato cruzo la calle, ella lo siguió. Sin embargo, no vio como la luz del semáforo cambio de verde a rojo.

Un camión paso a una gran velocidad; y con toda la fuerza de su motor la atropello.

La sangre estaba por todos lados. Brad se quedo allí, a un costado, lleno de sangre. Sentía que no podía respirar, sus ojos se nublaban con las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

Desde ese día, nada fue lo mismo.

Las lagrimas corrían por el rostro de BB. Intento abrazarla, acunarla entre sus roboticos brazos. Sin embargo, traspaso su figura. La miro, con tristeza y con asombro.

-_Yo no existo Bradley_\- Le dijo dulcemente, y con una tristeza palpable -_Yo me morí ese día_\- Susurro, mientras su voz se quebraba.

-_Yo te sigo amando_\- Le susurro el, y las mejillas de ambos enrojecieron.

-_Ni siquiera me recordabas_\- Le reto ella.

-_Pero ahora lo hago, y se que te amo_\- El acaricio su mejilla, no la sintió a ella, sino un calor agradable.

-_Sabes que la necrofilia esta mal...?_\- Susurro ella, antes de acercarse a el y depositar un suave beso en los labios del chico.

El sintió un suave contacto, y como si su fuente central se calentara.

Estaba mal, pero a el no le importaba.

Estaba mal, pero ella se lo había prometido.

_Esta mal, pero igual te amo._

_-Admito que cuando se muere Baby es parte de esta canción XD :_

_ watch?v=6FwyesqUoso_

_-Luego veo si pongo una imagen de Baby y Brad_


End file.
